The Devils Daughter
by KiaraYagami
Summary: Warning! I wrote this 2 years ago for fun. When the balance of good and evil falls apart, Hell calls upon 5 young devils to save them. But what happens when they fall in love with 5 young mortal boys?


**The Devils Daughter**

One day in hell a baby girl was born to Satan, her name was Oceania the devils only child the princess of hell. One year later Death a good friend of Satan came to speak about something very Important with the King. " Death, how have things been ? "  
" Not good Satan not good, more souls are going to OW ! "

In the background small evil giggling came from Oceania who had shot fire at Death. "Powerful kid you have there friend" said Death while panicking and trying to put out the raging flame.  
" So where are most of the souls going?"  
" Heaven Satan Heaven "

" WHAT HEAVEN BUT WHY? "  
"Mortals are afraid of Hell so the more people fear Hell the less evil is in the OW! " Oceania had now happily started to twist Deaths head in a complete circle. " World Death the world not the ... Oceania stop twisting Deaths head!"

" Sorwy Daddy I sorwy ." Oceania started to cry in apology and sadness.  
" It's okay sweetheart it's okay." Satan picked up Oceania and softly cradled her till she fell asleep.

" Cute Satan very cute. "  
" Shut up Death just shut up. So how can we get more souls in Hell so we can prosper and continue the balance between good and evil? "  
" I'm afraid a small group of children will have to do 3 things 1st they will have to learn about the mortal world 2nd they will have to find a way to get into the mortal world and back here 3rd they will have to mark 1,000 people with the mark. "

" Sounds simple enough ... which children though?"  
" Your daughter, Raven Riddle, Elas Artemis, Fractal Maskin, and Fury Blood. The ones whose parents are high in the society and of course Raven is my daughter so she has to go.

Elas because her mother is your advisor, Fractal because her parents are the masters of disguise, Fury because her father is the captain of your army, and your daughter because of her immense power to control all elements. Earth , Air , Fire , and Water. "  
"I shall inform them of their daughters fates and the important role they have in Hell prospering into a place where evil shall become what we see as good. "

"Satan I understand your pain of your daughter having to leave you as my daughter is going with yours... I shall be going now I suggest you get a tutor for the 5 Heroes of Hell the best one preferably they need the knowledge of the dangerous mortal world. "

"Thank you Death thank you for informing me of the fate of Hell resting in 5 small hands."  
Satan sat down on his throne and called the substitute teacher who was even smarter than the regular teacher when it comes to the mortal world and creating a gateway to and from the horrid land of the living. And so the journey to save Hell had begun as our young heroes take there naps in different areas oblivious to there fate to Hells fate and to what was to come in the near future.

I just realized I haven't told you what they look like Raven Riddle has black hair, black eyes, wears a black cloak that only shows her mouth until she takes off the hood. Elas Artemis has blond hair, blue eyes, wears a white blouse and jewel encrusted jeans. Fractal Maskin has light brown hair, green eyes, wears a pull over and jeans made of a rare material. Fury Blood has red hair, gold eyes, wears an armour like outfit.

Princess Oceania has red hair, red eyes wears a purple gown with black high heels that stand on knives. Okay to go into more detail about the characters that will help Oceania they all inherited the qualities of there parents and enhanced them dramatically. Raven being Deaths daughter can kill with ease she also can turn invisible and has a grudge against Oceania for what she did to her father. Raven also is the oldest by quite a bit she also has a knack for exploding objects that are to pretty for her taste for example dolls.

Elas is the smartest of the group when she says she gets something and is asked to explain the concept she will explain in excruciating detail she is the first one to actually meet Oceania and became her first friend she is faster than the speed of light and uses her speed to help her friends when in trouble. Fractal is a shape shifter and has a limited amount of magic which she uses to disguise her friends. She is very agile and can bend and stretch in every way like she has no bones in her entire body. Fury has a short temper and enjoys feeling blood run down her fingers especially if she hates that person, her ex boyfriends would have been dead if they were mortal.

Now Oceania is strange considering she can control all 4 elements she is extremely strong she is the second oldest and the smallest. Multiple boys have asked her out and she's refused all of them with one fiery death glare.

4 years later  
All of them have met each other and they were in class learning about the mortal world when the teacher left class and Oceania and Raven started fist fighting. "Fight fight fight fight fight!" They were fighting for at least 11 minutes when Professor Severus Snape came in to see both girls faces covered in blood and the others cheering Elas was telling Oceania where to hit Raven that would do double the damage. "Girls stop!"

No response. 'How can the fate of Hell be left in their hands and be expected to succeed' thought the distraught teacher. Just then Elas saw the teacher and got the fight to stop immediately. The 5 girls now stood heads down and apologized to there teacher for what they did behind his back.

"Girls you are the 5 heroes of Hell the ones who will be able to go into the mortal world and mark people to go to Hell so souls can be gained for Hell to prosper you girls need to learn to get along." The girls then went sat down in there desks and motioned for him to continue the lesson on the mortal world. "Now who can tell me 6 services and what or who works there?" Elas' hand shot up and she gave her answer " a Hospital, a Police Station, a Grocery Store, a Dentist Office, a School, and a Hotel.

The people who work at these places are called Doctors, Police men, Clerks, Dentists, Teachers, and lots of different people work at a Hotel."  
"Very good Elas. Now can anyone name 6 people you should trust?" Elas then answered "your parents, your friends, your Teachers, important adults, each other, and your lover."

"Again very good Elas. Now can anyone name the 6 rules when marking a mortal?" Oceania spoke up and said "1 hide the mark 2 hide that your a devil 3 do not mark someone twice 4 kill shortly after marking 5 do not use magic or other powers against mortals 6 if discovered kill the one who discovered you and change your disguise and location immediately. "  
"Brilliant Oceania brilliant job though you would know the best considering you helped your father make them." Raven muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

After school everyone went home except Oceania she went to the staircase that lead to where Raven and Death lived. Then something came to her mind if people die and go to the gateway between Heaven and Hell maybe it works the same way just backwards. If they go up the slide and out the gate maybe they could get into the mortal world and back to the gate with the help of fire. It was perfect now she just needed to see if it would work.

So Oceania came home saying she wasn't feeling well and went to her bedroom and missed a week of school. She had made a robot in which she could transfer her energy into so she put it at the slide and made it go to the gate. Once through she caught a glimpse of the mortal world through the eyes of a robot and made it draw a fire circle around it. The next day as she was walking with Elas and Fury the robot landed in front of them. Oceania had found a way to go to and from the mortal world and Hell.

There lessons ended and they had a huge super, mega, hard, test on the mortal world and the mortals within it. Then just like that they were off to the mortal world Satan and the other parents gave there kids the love mark put just above there hearts the marks were blood red in which Fury liked a lot. So they went up the slide and one by one through the gate into the mortal world to begin the journey of a death time.  
Once through they saw something that resembled Heaven there version of complete torture.

There was a variety of mini creatures staring at them "they're bunnies, birds, and gophers. Some of the animals that live here. I read it in Mortal World a History."  
"So we better decide our roles. Fractal you be our disguise girl. Fury, Raven you kill the ones we mark.

Elas you decide the best place and way to mark people. I'll be the Leader of the group Okay." The other 4 girls agreed liking there positions in this. The first thing the girls did was combine there powers and made a house of stone.

It was a magnificent house. The next thing they did was go into disguise. Raven now has black hair ,dark blue eyes and wears a dark purple almost black house coat with jeans and a black button up shirt. Elas has dark blond hair, blue eyes, wears a white blouse and dark blue jeans. Fractal has light brown hair, green eyes, wears a pink t-shirt and pink track sweats.

Fury has red hair, blue eyes, wears a blood red outfit with a hidden knife pocket. Oceania has black hair, purple eyes wears a purple blouse and a gold skirt with white leggings and black dress shoes with a white bow. By the time they were done it was 7:00 at night so they decided the time limit for marking would be 6:00 am to 6:00 pm sunrise to sunset so they all got watches and set two alarms on it one at 6:00 am and the other at 6:00 pm that way they could regenerate there power and kill the ones they marked.

Elas then grabbed a large sheet of paper and using her lightning fast speed she ran and mapped all the surrounding areas and the town they were near by oddly called Nevaeh-ville. The 5 devils repulsed at the name for Nevaeh was Heaven spelt backwards. So in the moon lit hidden room they sat because devils don't sleep unless they want to be killed.

So at 6:00 the next day they set out to start marking in the shadows taking those the found to be very useful though they were almost caught by 6 people which they wrote down the names. The names were Adrian, Matthew, Cody, Peter, Jason, and Randy. All of them were going to die a horrid blood-stained death. So while killing the ten people they marked in there sleep Oceania ran into a tall, strong boy with black hair, and eyes the colour of rubies that shone in the moonlight. Oceania was on the ground looking up at this boy who had suddenly captured her heart.

He stretched out his hand and she took it then she was pulled up on to her feet. "What are you doing?" The boy asked. Oceania realized that this boy was probably about 5"7 she then answered " I'm killing people. why?"

"Cool. So are me and my four friends. I'm Daniel what's your name?"  
"Oceania I am also with my four friends they should be here soon."

"Cool mine as well." Then Daniel bowed down and kissed her hand. At the exact same time there friends came and saw each other and the boys went to the girls that they found beautiful and copied what Daniel was doing to Oceania. Under the moonlight the five boys and five girls made an alliance to work together, the boys would knock out the people, the girls then would mark them.

Of course the boys didn't know that the girls were devils. What they thought was that the girls were omens of death and the souls were uneven in living and death. So they worked for 50 days and every ten days they were almost caught so Jonathan and his love Elas wrote down the names, Edward, Bella, Kier, Justin, Michel. To celebrate them being half way to the balance they had an all out PARTAY. With all types of drinks and junk foods including alcoholic drinks and chocolate deserts.

Okay I'm using now to fully explain each of the boys. First of all there names and the girl there in love with. Daniel is in love with Oceania and the first one we met. Jonathan is in love with Elas and the second one we met but very briefly.

Brayden is in love with Fractal he is the wizard and we haven't met him yet. Arcturus is in love with Fury and is the strongest in the group. Prowl is the deathly one and is in love with Raven. Daniel is the mayors son, the mayor is extremely catholic when it comes to Heaven and Hell.

Daniel is the exact opposite and one day hopes to meet a devil and quickly become one. Jonathan is the brains in the group he's a young graduate from university even though he's supposed to be in the 9th grade. Brayden is a British wizard descended from Dumbledore And Grindelwald. He also follows the Satanic rituals. Arcturus is a 5 time champion weight lifter with the trophies to prove it his father set him up to go into the war though he wants to be a gym teacher.

Prowel is obsessed with cars and turning them into robots like on a cartoon he watches in his free time he introduced Raven to the show and wrestling and even taught her a couple moves in which she used on an unsuspecting Oceania. Well 3 hours into the party Oceania was half drunk in which Daniel decided to take advantage of. But he only got her bra off until she snapped out of her drunken stupor, and he saw the love mark on her chest. Daniel got up and ran downstairs and shouted "they're devils they're devils I saw Oceania's mark on her chest."

At this point Oceania had got her clothes on and went downstairs staring at her friends and the 5 boys tears in her eyes she dropped down and sat on the stairs head in her hands visibly upset. Daniel looked at her confusion on his face maybe devils had hearts and feelings maybe she felt that she lost something special when he ran from her. He remembered that he wanted to become a devil himself so he walked to her side put his hand on her shoulder forced her chin up kissed away her tears then kissed her lips for the first time, the other boys had already made out with their girlfriends.

When Daniel pulled away Oceania smiled at him brightly then tangled her fingers in his wavy hair Fractal smirked evilly and showed the boys there true form. The 4 girls then quickly looked away and blushed deeply. So the next day they started marking and on the last day they killed the last 5 people that almost caught them. Ocean, Kyle, Dakota, Kiara, and Jessie. Then the 5 girls kissed the boys then Oceania drew a fire circle around them and they disappeared then they landed on something hard yet soft. Oceania was at the top so she got up first and saw they landed on there parents. The adults opened there eyes and saw there kids visibly in pain except Oceania who got off and started pulling her friends off of their parents.

Once all of them were sorted out they cried in there parents or parent's arms in relief of seeing them again after so long. Meanwhile in the mortal world the boys had 6 pills each that Elas created for them to join them. So they all took the pills and waited for 56 minuets before they died. Back in Hell, God was in Satan's castle speaking with Satan on matters that would change everything forever.

"Satan I would like to bond our kingdoms."  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
"Why propose to your daughter so me and her can marry and die happily ever after." At that time the girls walked in with the boys they fell in love with.

Raven then went into a mode identical to that of an over protective mom to a young child. "You will not lay a finger on her now get out of my face and go back to your land of unicorns, rainbows, and PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" God was shocked then he gave the king a slip of paper and left.

"What is it daddy? What's wrong?"  
"God has proclaimed war between good and evil untill one side surrenders." The 10 children walked forward and said in unison "when does training begin?" So for the next month before the battle the children and the new arrivals trained to fight in this war.

Then the day approached both leaders were not allowed to fight so they prepared the battle ground along with death. In war there are 3 stages when both were equal in strength they have a mix between red with fire and green with life when Satin had the upper hand the ground was similar to hell when God had the upper hand the ground was similar to Heaven. Each side has two healers for Hell it was Oceania and Daniel. For Heaven it was a potions master and Madame Pomphery.

And so the war began. Right off the bat Hell gained part of the upper hand with Fury fighting with Arcturus back to back with swords and poisonous daggers that dripped green liquid that burned the grass on the green side. The blood from the victims dripped slowly while they screamed. Meanwhile Oceania and Daniel were treating person after person with potions, bandages, and games to keep them busy.

Now the war gave Hell the full upper hand as Fury slashed her victims to ribbons mesmerized as blood splattered everywhere including on her face. She was so into the blood she didn't see a knight from heaven draw his sword, at the moment she turned around she was close to being hit and probably would have been if not for Elas and her super speed. So Hell had the upper hand when God shouted "Enough I surrender Satan you win."

The people of hell cheered with joy. A week later it was a celebration of there victory. When suddenly Oceania called for their Attention "I am announcing that in a month Daniel and I are going to be married." Hell cheered with Joy at the announcement.

Five months later.  
The 10 children are married and have incredible jobs. Oceania and Daniel now are the seconds to Satan in ruling Hell. Elas and Jonathan are the principal and vice principals of the Academy.

Fury and Arcturus are now the Trainers for the young warriors. Brayden and Fractal are now star actors with many roles. Raven and Prowl now are the other two Deaths. Oceania, Raven, Elas, and Fury were In a meeting including Satan, Elas' mom, and Fury's father.

"Girls we have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"First of all Raven your Oceania's mother, Elas, Fury your related by your parents there by you are sisters."  
So after learning that all feuds were settled Raven and Oceania became a very good pair.

Every now and then when they were alone Raven would kiss the top of Oceania's head and hug her when she said " I love you."  
And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
